


What a forgotten key can cause

by Ellienerd14



Series: With love (Tanlove) [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Friendship goals, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: A key left in the wrong jacket, a promise of watching Harry Potter movies and a phone call cause Charlie to be left alone with the boy he'd been avoiding for months.But somehow, he doesn't want to run away again.





	What a forgotten key can cause

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt - 'I locked myself out of my dorm AGAIN and my roommate isn't back until tomorrow and I don't wanna call the RA to open the door because then I get charged can I please stay in your room until then.'

 

Charlie sunk against the door and sighed. It was the fourth time he'd lost his dork key this week and unlike the other three, Ram was out this time. He was on a date. (Ram was always on dates. Charlie was at a loss where he found so many girls - and on one occasion a boy - to go out with.)

Usually Charlie would call and ask but Ram really liked the girl he was on a date with. And he didn't want to ruin it for April either when she was one of his only friends.

The problem was if Charlie couldn't call Ram, his only other option was calling Andrea Quill, who would unlock the door but charge him for it. And she hated his guts.

Plus, Charlie's phone battery was dying. The hall was empty because it was a Friday night. Expect from one room where music could be heard.

Charlie hesitated before knocking. He knew exactly who's dorm room it was. At least Tanya was nice to him. (Most of the time, anyway.)

"Clove?" She called.

"No."

Tanya pulled open the door and smiled at him. Her eyes were a little red looking but it wasn't Charlie's place to ask why she was crying. "Oh, hi Charlie. Sorry, I thought it might be my umm sorta-girlfriend. Anyway, can I help you?"

"I lost my key-"

"Again?" Tanya rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. "I talk to Ram."

"Yes again. And Ram is out and no one else is in."

"You can come in. I'm sure Matteusz won't mind," Tanya said. Charlie faltered for a moment. 'Matteusz' wasn't a common name and if she was referring to his Matteusz, then maybe Charlie _was_ better off in the hallway.

They were friends once, on the edge of being more than friends when Charlie had messed it up. He had been dragged to a party by Ram and thought it was a good idea to drink. (It really wasn't.) He'd never drank before which meant he had a low alcohol tolerance (according to Ram at least) which led to him being a mess.

Charlie had a crush on Matteusz at the time (one that still lingered now, if he was perfectly honest). They were talking about something (stars? he remembered stars) when Charlie had asked Matteusz to follow him into the hallway.

Then Charlie had climbed two steps to equal out their heights and kissed him. He couldn't remember what happened next other than giggling. (He was pretty sure April slapped him at some point, but had no proof.)

Charlie has successfully avoided Matteusz since. Until now, at least.

"Hey," he said, avoiding eye contact and sitting on the other side of Tanya's bed. She sat in the middle, picking up her laptop.

"You okay, Charlie?" Tanya poked his arm, clearly much more socially adjusted then him. "You're being quiet."

"Charlie's always quiet," Matteusz said.

Charlie kept looking down, hoping the ugly floor boarding could distract him from his fluttery stomach. He had spent weeks convincing himself he was over Matteusz.

How had he ever believed that?

"We're going to watch _'Harry Potter'_ and complain about how the books are so much better. Have you ever seen the films?" 

April had made him over Christmas break when he stayed with her. (He didn't have anywhere else to go.) She knew most of the words and started drinking half-way through the seventh movie. "Yeah." 

"Well they suck," Tanya said, putting in the disk. "I have two sets." 

"This is why you're my friend," Matteusz replied, grinning at Tanya. He met Charlie's eyes for the longest second of his life, before he went back to inspecting the floor. (Tanya could use a rug or something.) 

"Exactly. Who needs a date with a beautiful, age appropriate girl with soft hair." Tanya pulled her hoodie tighter around her while Matteusz patted her back gently. "Anyway, _'Goblet of Fire'_ time!" She sounded cheery but even Charlie could tell it was forced. 

Charlie triedto focus on the film, pretending determinedly not to meet Matteusz' eyes again as he snuck glances at him. 

"This film is so sexist. Beauxbatons had girl _and_ boy students. Fleur was better than the boy’s you cowards-" Tanya's rant was cut off suddenly. She was looking at her phone. "Umm, it's Clove. I should get this-"

Matteusz paused the laptop screen. "Of course. We wait." 

"Thanks," Tanya closed the door behind her. 

Leaving them alone. Charlie should have stayed outside his door and read his textbooks. 

"Hey," Matteusz said, moving the laptop aside and trying to catch his eye. Charlie couldn't avoid it anymore. He made himself smile, even though he felt like doing the opposite. "We should talk."

"What did you think of the movie? I like the first one the most because it started it all. April says the last one is the best but by then she was kind of drunk... and Ram likes the fifth one most." Charlie closed his eyes and a took a deep breath. "There's no way to get out of this conversation, is there?" 

"There were lots of ways. You could leave," Matteusz edged closer towards Charlie, "but you wouldn't."

"You don't know that," Charlie argued, although it was hopeless. 

"You like me."

  "You don't know that either." He was in too deep now. It was his last chance to run away. 

Charlie wasn't going to run away. No chance.   

"Yes, I do. It's why you tried so hard to act like you didn't. But I'm no idiot Charlie." 

"I really messed it up." If there was a way to change things, he would. 

"You did," Matteusz agreed, "it should be my turn to run away." 

"Then, why aren't you?" He asked in return. "I deserve it." 

"You work it out." 

Charlie looked up; suddenly hopeful. "No-" 

"Yes." Matteusz leaned in, putting his hand on his cheek. "Promise you won't run away this time?" 

The kiss was so much better than before. 

Charlie wasn't running anywhere. (Maybe to Matteusz. Never away from him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but still fluffy! 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment!


End file.
